Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of a vehicle body capable of satisfying safety required in order to protect passengers at the time of collision of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a structure of a vehicle body configuring a framework of a vehicle is required to be designed so as to prevent damage to and deformation of the vehicle body in order to safely protect passengers in the vehicle from impact and a load of a lower portion of the vehicle body that may be generated under a collision situation.
Therefore, in a general assembling structure of a vehicle body, shapes of or assembling relationship between the respective members configuring the structure of a vehicle body are designed in consideration of a magnitude and a direction of impact generated at the time of collision of the vehicle to effectively prevent the damage or the deformation due to impact transferred from the outside, thereby improving safety of the passengers in the vehicle.
However, due to driving characteristics of the vehicle driven forward, impact transferred from the front to an indoor space at the time of front collision of the vehicle is very large, and a front side of the vehicle is provided with various components of the vehicle. Therefore, at the time of the front collision of the vehicle, the components of the vehicle forcibly move toward the passengers and a front portion of the indoor space of the vehicle is depressed inward.
In order to prevent the depression of the indoor space of the vehicle and improve safety, a frame made of steel having high strength has been used or a reinforcing member has been added as a current structure of a vehicle body to promote improvement of safety for the front impact of the vehicle. In addition, many enterprises have continuously made an effort to improve the safety of the assembling structure of a vehicle body.
However, in the assembling structure of a vehicle body as described above, the prior art is uneconomical in manufacturing the vehicle and is ineffective in setting a load path that all of members configuring the vehicle body are made of a material having high strength.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.